


Somewhere, for a time, they lived

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: After everything. Dale, Albert and days of peace.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Interlude: just happy together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous pic, this was a gut reaction to Miguel Ferrer's death. I just wanted to picture a happy Albert in the present day, and the one thing we know for sure can brighten his day is Coop, so I drew him hanging out with this kindred soul.  
> The following are prompt fills for Amatara's Albert Appreciation Day, two months later.


	3. Walking barefoot on the beach, holding hands




	4. Out on a boat, relaxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Albert may or may not have been dragged there"  
> guess which


	5. Watching a cop show, which was probably not the brightest of ideas




End file.
